SexualParanoia
by MusicandChocolates
Summary: Ever since Rachel Berry moved to the house next door, Quinn would watch her every move and couldn't resist helping herself relieve all the tension it brought. But, what happens one day when her hot brunette neighboor finds out? Will she tell on the blonde or will she help her instead? Fill for the GKM (sorta). GP!Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing smut.**

**First time filling a GKM. **

**This was a post at GKM I started to fill way ago, I don't quite remember the request, sorry. It was about Rachel and Quinn being neighboors. Quinn would watch Rachel's every move and masturbate thinking of her. I found this while deleting some old files, it's not bet'ed and English isn't my first language so, I'm sorry for any mistakes you'll certainly find here.**

**Warnings: GP!Quinn**

**I own nothing.**

**Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. ;)**

"Fuck!" - Quinn muttered to herself as she felt her come spilling and landing on her bedroom floor, some landed on her right hand an she let a relieved sigh.

See, Quinn Fabray was a woman at every sense of the word but she had a not so little secret that would wake every time one Rachel Berry was at her bedroom doing something, whether it was singing innocently or getting ready to sleep. A nine inch penis.

Rachel had moved 1 year ago with her dads and ever since, Quinn has become infatuated with the little diva. About a year ago, Quinn decided it would be a good idea to buy a pair of binoculars, she felt like the guy on the movie Paranoia, but whatever that was a totally good kind of paranoia. So ever since, every time Rachel sang on her underwear Quinn would spent hours watching it and giving herself a happy hand.

* * *

Right now, Quinn had decided to finish her history homework, since there was no Rachel to distract her. Thirty minutes into the task in hand she noticed movement from the corner of her eyes, she looked and saw Rachel entering the room and putting her backpack on the floor. It was a Saturday so she was coming home after 3 hours of singing lessons.

Rachel was wearing a simple pink leotard with pink ballerina stockings. This was enough for Quinn's member twitch. She carefully got up and fumbled with the binoculars getting up and hiding behind the curtains, she knew the drill, Rachel would stretch herself for 20 minutes then, she would shower and watch some musical.

This time though, Rachel went straight to her bed, grabbed a pillow and wait...did she just smirk? Quinn was confused and she got even more when Rachel sat on her pillow and started to...hump it?

Quinn's jaw was on the floor, she couldn't form a coherent thought to save her life right now, her pants started to get tight and uncomfortable. She didn't even realize that Rachel was smirking and looking right at her eyes.

" - Oh my God." Quinn exclaimed while unbuttoning her pants and getting hold of her pulsating member. She watched as Rachel sped up and as she did so, she locked eyes with the diva and saw her looking back, she saw as Rachel grabbed the pillow with one hand, while clutching her right breast with the other.

Quinn stroked her cock, collecting pre cum from the tip to help with the friction speeding up in time with Rachel's thrusts. She couldn't believe in her eyes, was she dreaming? Probably.

Next thing she knew, Rachel was getting rid of her clothes. The smirk still on her face. Quinn quickly got rid of her jeans by stepping out of them and throwing the binoculars on some random direction she got oout from behind the curtains and walked the rest of the way towards the window in hopes she could touch Rachel somehow.

Once naked, Rachel climbed back onto bed, knees bent she sucked her middle finger and run it from bottom to top on her slick folders stopping to make slow circles around the little nub which was swollen and red. She braced herself with her left arm and threw her head back, moaning in pleasure.

Quinn was at the ledge of the window by now, stroking her cock in rythm with Rachel's motions, she groaned when she saw Rachel's middle finger slip inside her tight hole and moaned loud when Rachel brought said finger to her own mouth and sucked sensualy.

"- Fuck! Shit!" Quinn was stroking on full speed now gripping hard at the ledge, her knuckles were white.

Rachel was beyond turned on. She had spent the last two weeks working up the courage to put this act together.

* * *

Two weeks ago

Rachel got home from her singing lesson and went straight to her bedroom as usual. Her fathers weren't home, they were at some medical conference or something like that in Chicago and she'd be alone for an entire month. When she got to her bedroom to start her usual stretching routine, she looked at the window trying to get a glimpse of her neighbor, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was the first thing Rachel had seen from her window 1 year ago when she moved, the blonde was reading with her back against the headboard wearing a over sized black t-shirt, boy shorts and glasses. She looked stunning. Rachel was almost positive that she had fallen in love right there. As the time passed, she started to observe Quinn more and discovered all of those little quirks the blonde had, like when she was reading and wouldn't understand something she'd put the tip of the pen on the corner of her mouth and make this thinking face Rachel found adorable or eat a good amount of bacon twice a day. But, what Rachel did not expect was to, one day, after three months of observing her hot neighbor, to see a not so little something that shouldn't be there, between the blonde's thighs, a very big, very beautiful and edible penis. To say Rachel was surprised would be an understatement. The thing is, was she surprised because there was a girl with a penis or because that was the biggest one she had ever seen? Well, either way, she couldn't care less at that moment because she felt a rush of arousal course through her body and she had to go take care of herself in the shower.

After that day, Rachel couldn't stop thinking about her new neighbor and all of the naughty things they could do together, but she had never really had the guts to do anything about it, she was 16 and Quinn was almost 18, she was a sophomore and Quinn a senior. She knew that because she had done an extensive research about the girl since they didn't go to the same school.

Everytime Rachel would be home, she'd just try to sneaky glances on Quinn in hopes that maybe she would notice and perhaps do something about it but well, that didn't happen. Quinn was a godess and had a lot of different girls coming in and out of her room. Ok, maybe not that much, 3 different girls in one year, that was a lot for Rachel's liking though.

But everything had changed two weeks ago when Rachel got home and tried to see her desirable neighbor, she wasn't at her usual spot on the bed. Something else got her attention though, there was a pair of binoculars on the window ledge, which wasn't that weird if it wasn't for the fact that the only thing you could really see from that place was Rachel's room, so why would it be there? Ok, maybe I'm just being paranoid, Rachel thought but decided to observe either way, 'maybe she is looking at me' - she hopefully mumbled to herself.

The real and amazing surprise, had come a few minutes later though. The little diva decided to keep an eye on that pair of binoculars, to try and find out what that was for, so, imagine her face when she'd seen, from her hidden spot behind her body mirror, - which thankfully was well placed in a way Quinn would not be able to see her - as Quinn hastily took it and brought it to her eyes, looking intently to the diva's room. The blonde frowned, and after seeing Quinn looking to her front lawn then back to her room, she realized the blonde was looking for her and after seeing that her car was in its place put again the binoculars on her eyes peeking through her room.

Rachel waited a few minutes and when the blonde was with her back to the window, she carefully walked to her door, opening and closing it pretending to have just arrived. She saw from the corner of her eyes as Quinn abruptly truned around and then tried to recompose herself by acting non chalanting. She gave a sideways smile and decided to test the waters. Putting on her best poker face, started to strectch as per usual but, this time, stealing subtle glances to the window accross from hers.

No need to say that by the end of her stretching session she had to run to the bathroom to relieve all the tension that, watching the blonde of her dreams masturbating to herself, brought.

So, that's how they have come to this point, after ponder for two weeks the pros and cons of approaching Quinn on a more direct way, Rachel had decided that she'd give the blonde a taste of what she could have.

And that's how they had come to this point, Rachel, lying on her bed, legs spread and three fingers knuckle deep inside her hot wet pussy, left hand swiftly twisting one nipple, mouth half open, her breathe coming out in short pants, while watching her very hot, very beautiful, very BIG, next window neighboor stroke her nine inch dick.

Quinn for her part, still couldn't believe in her lucky. Rachel Berry, the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, the hottest one, the more talented one, pumping her fingers, in and out of her pink pussy lips for the blonde's pleasure. Quinn knew she wouldn't not last longer, she rubbed the head of her dick with one hand while rapidly stroking her shaft with th other. She was heaving, sweating and could already feel this would be the best orgasm of her life.

Rachel was losing all sense of mind now, she could feel her climax approaching and brought her thumb to press on her clit, two circles, it was all that she need to come undone, she closed her eyes not able to hold it open any longer, but not before seeing thick ropes of cum shooting out the window as Quinn threw her head back with closed eyes.

A few minutes after, they were both looking at each other trying to catch their breaths. Rachel still had her fingers inside her pussy and Quinn's fist was ever so slowly pumping her now softening cock.

Quinn looked as Rachel slowly retracted her fingers from her pussy and brought it to her mouth licking each one of her fingers, she felt her cock twitch at the sight and decided enough was enough, she would have have to have Rachel now, and she was sure they'd be a long lasting thing.

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/Nc- Woww, I really, really wasn't expecting this response. I mean, it's like amazing for me to see so many ppl liking my story. Thank you, guys, it means a lot.**

**I've already had some plot for a second chapter on my head but I didn't want to say so in case I could'nt finish, but after this amazing response, I just had to, and I did. YAY!**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing more fills and stuff, I may not be like a smut Goddess but I'm willing to practice...it leads to perfection, right? So, send me prompts and things you'd like to see and I may write it. **

**For that, I made a tumblr which is musicandchocolates dot tumblr dot com, I'm not sure of what exactly you'll find there but I can tell that a lot of Dianna Agron, music, food etc etc just let me get acquaintances with this tumblr thing, ask me questions and send me prompts or simply come have a chat with me, I love it!**

**Again, I'm sorry for the mistakes. They are all mine, because even though I've been studying English for like 374846647487149 years, I still dunno when to use Simple Past or Present Perfect. =p**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel saw as Quinn quickly put on some clothes and left the room. She frowned and started to panic a little, she was sure the blonde was just as into her as she was but, what if it wasn't the case? What if Quinn would think she was easy now, just a slut or something.

" - What have I done?" - She muttered to herself while gathering her clothes to put on the hamper. She was just about to hit the shower when the bell rang. Frowning, Rachel put on a robe and left the room to answer the door, taking a baseball bat with her, just in case.

Once on the door, she took a breath and opened just enough to see who was outside, she gasped in surprise. There, standing on her front porch was none other than Quinn Fabray, the girl of her dreams, the girl whom she had just had sex(?) with. Rachel was blushing and Quinn was totally adorable fidgeting from one foot to another, looking down. She opened the rest of the door and greeted Quinn.

" - Hi, Quinn." - She all but purred. Suddenly her confidence was back and she smirked at the girl, who was now looking directly at her.

* * *

15 minutes ago

Quinn looked as Rachel slowly retracted her fingers from her pussy and brought it to her mouth licking each one of her them, she felt her cock twitch at the sight and decided enough was enough, she just had to have Rachel now. Yes, now!

The blonde gathered her clothes, a pair of lose pants and a t-shirt, she didn't even bothered with underwear because if her plan went right, she'd ask Rachel out on a date and would fuck her afterwards to celebrate what would be a start of a new relationship.

But, all her confidence went right through the drain once she was on her front door. What if Rachel didn't want a relationship? Maybe they could be just fuck buddies. But no, that wasn't her plan, she wanted to woo the diva and ravish her in every possible way. The reasons why she had never acted on these feelings was because she didn't think Rachel would like someone as her. But, then again, she was the one that had iniciate it, right? So that should mean something. Well, at least nw she could dream about Rachel's swollen pussy, driping for her as the brunette pumped three finger in and out of herself, all the while pinching perfect nipples, those amazing perky breasts and that ab-

" - Stop, Quinn, stop, you are on a mission." - She finally grabbed the door handle and taking a deep breath both to give her courage and to calm her little friend, Quinn opened the door and, as someone on very important mission, walked straight to her neighbors front door. All the while giving herself a pep talk, Quinn didn't realize she was already on Rachel's door and had pushed the bell. " - Oh, fuck, fuck." She panicked but couldn't move. " - ask her out on a date and going back home, you want to woo her, Quinn, not just use her. A date tonight, tonight" - The blonde heard movement from inside the house and started to fidget on her spot. After a few seconds the door opened a little and a very beautiful pair of eyes looked at her. The pair of eyes soon transformed into very sexy legs, arms, mouth, face, everything wraped on a pink silk robe and a very cute voice greeting her.

" - Hey, Rachel, I am Quinn Fabray." - Quinn swallowed trying hard not to stare at the delicious cleavage which she now knew, hid amazing breasts. " - I, I...uh...you...I mean, us, I mean you and I, should go on a date, yes, date." - Quinn finished feeling completely stupid and pathetic, she wanted to dig a hole on the ground and bury herslef in it, like, seriously? Did she have to say her last name? Of course Rachel knew who she was, it wasn't like they were completely strangers. She would consider a success if Rachel didn't close the door on her face now and declined her stupid offer politely.

Rachel for her part, was amused, never she find the blonde more adorable than she did right now. Quinn was stuttering and blushing and sweating all at the same time and it was the cutest thing she has ever seen, especially considering what Quinn was hiding under those pants, seeing her this vulnerable was certainly a nice surprise. She smiled softly. " - I think we rushed a little bit, don't you think, Quinn Fabray?" - She made a point to drag the last name speaking it more slowly.

" - I...uh...yeah, but, but, we can, like, wait 15 dates before we try something, except for kisses and cuddles and I promise to keep my window closed for now on." - Quinn lamely offered, much for Rachel's amusement.

" - Well, Quinn Fabray..." - Rachel then, untied the robe, giving Quinn a perfect view of her amazing toned body. "...I sure accept your date offer and, although I really like kisses and cuddles, I am not so sure about not trying anything else, what do you say?" - She let the robe fall off her body, completely exposing herself to the blonde beauty in front of her.

Quinn's jaw was on the floor, her cock was painfully hard and she didn't want to waste a second more, she surged forward grabbing Rachel by her neck and attacking her lips on a hungry and much anticipated kiss. It was everything she ever wanted and more, she wasted not time and asked for entrance which was quickly granted by the equal hungry brunette. The kiss was ll teeth and tongue, Quinn kicked the door shut and hoisted Rachel up by the back of her thighs. The little diva moaned when her center made contact with Quinn's erect cock and the blonde almost came only for that.

" - Your room?" - Quinn asked already climbing the stairs.

" - Too far, I need you now Quinn." - Rachel started to take off the blonde's t-shirt rellishing in the feeling of Quinn's mouth on her neck and cleavage, she then pouted when Quinn desantagled herself from her but smile when the blonde carefully laid her down on the top of the stairs and hastily got rid of her pants. Rachel licked her lips with the sight of that amazing penis right in front of her, she couldn't wait anymore, she just had to had it inside of her. Quinn leaned over her while she pumped it a few times, before lining it up with her dripping pussy and circling it around her clit, moaning loudly. Quinn grabbed her wrists with one hand and pined them above her head, she started to thrust up and down Rachel's pussy but never going inside. All the while kissing every part of Rachel's body she could reach with mouth and pinching her nipples.

" - Quinn..Quinn...pl-please" - Rachel was writhing beneath her, head thrown back giving Quinn perfect access to that delicious neck.

Quinn took pity of her and smirking she lined her cock up with Rachel's entrance only stopping to ask if Rachel's was ready.

" - I've been ready since the first time I saw you, now please, .ha-" - She couldn't finish the sentence, because Quinn impaled herself to the hilt on the tight pussy and Rachel lose all coherence. " - oh, Quinn."

But Quinn didn't move, she didn't want to hurt Rachel, she knew she was big, she desperately wanted to move but she just stood there, buried inside Rachel, sucking one boob into her mouth, while playing with the other.

" - Ugh, Quinn, please, please, fuck, move." - Rachel got rid of Quinn's grip on her hands and dug her fingernails on the blonde's back, asking her to move and that's exactly what the blonde did. She started to fuck Rachel with abandon. All the pent up tension build during a year of hiding behind curtains, of build images and stolen glances, where being released on the frantic pace they were both in right now. Quinn put her arms under Rachel's shoulders and had a vice grip on the brunette as she did the same pulling on Quinn's beautiful hair. They were so close nothing but their sweat bodies could pass between them.

" - Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Rachel, Rachel." - Quinn was panting hard trying to kiss Rachel's neck, drinking her sweat nad rolling her eyes almost passing out from all the sensations cursing through her body.

" - yes, yes, yes, right there, Quinn, right oh fuck, don'" - Rachel lost it as Quinn, repeatedly hit that sweet spot inside of her, she felt her orgasm explode inside and she threw her head back, spasming around Quinn's cock.

" - Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Rachel!" - Quinn went right after her, feeling Rachel's walls clamping down on he cock had done it and she was gone, filling the brunette with everything she had, but, she didn't stop and before they knew it, they both were having another orgasm and Quinn was falling limp on Rachel.

After a few minutes, Quinn found herself still panting, with her head on Rachel's breasts, while the brunette idly stroked her hair.

" - I'll be so sore later." - Rachel lazily commented, " - we should have made it to the bed but I really couldn't wait." - She finished.

Quinn looked up and hovered herself over Rachel. " - I'm sorry, I couldn't either." - She out some strays locks of Rachel's sweaty hair on place and kissed the brunette. Softly this time, savoring the moment, exploring Rachel's mouth, feeling everything Rachel. Several minutes of lazing kissing after, they were both grinning like idiots and Quinn started to pepper Rachel's face with kisses to that, the little diva giggled and Quinn felt like it was music for her ears. " - Let me make it up for you."

" - That's not necess- QUINN, what are you doing?" - Rachel all but yelled as the blonde scooped her in her arms, bridal style and carried her to her room. She easily found it because of the huge golden star o the door.

" - I'm taking care of you." - Quinn simply answered and she laid Rachel down on her bed and disappeared inside the ensuite bathroom. She reappeared after a few minutes smiling an again taking Rachel in her arms. " - I'll give you a bath, since you haven't take yours this afternoon, then I'm taking you on a date and ask you to be my girlfriend. After that we will have 'I-just-asked-the-girl-of-my-dreams-to-be-my-girlf riend-and-she-said-yes Sex' and we'll see what happens after.

" - The girl of your dreams, huh?" - Rachel asked smugly. Quinn simply nodded.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? **

**Thank you for reading it.**

The End. (:


End file.
